


Secret Santa 2012 Fill 5

by Keys2theKingdom



Series: Secret Santa 2012 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, stupid stupid adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys2theKingdom/pseuds/Keys2theKingdom





	Secret Santa 2012 Fill 5

To be honest, Rose Lalonde is the real reason you joined the school orchestra. She’s absolutely stunning, and so is her music. And if crowded bus rides and more piano practice than you ever wanted is the price you have to play to get to listen to that violin every day, with mooning over her general attractiveness a nice bonus, you’re more than willing to pay it.

You’ve never even talked to her. She seems so focused whenever you see her, you can’t just start chatting her up. You’ve seen a few other guys try, and the clearly irritated looks she gives them. You know better.

She acts a lot different in club than she normally does, you think. She’s not mean, you see her laughing and teasing her friends all the time. But she seems to take orchestra very seriously, and you’ve always wondered why.

“—And that’s why I think the two of you would perform a _wonderful_ duet piece our next concert. I have a piano and violin piece that I would like for the two of you to play, but it is of course up to you.”

“Of course I can play it sir.”

“uh, yeah, sure.”

“Wonderful! I’ll go fetch the music for you. You are going to have to practice for this on your own time, however.”

“Yes sir.”

“okay.”

The music teacher scurried off.

“Do you have a piano at your house to practice on?” This is probably the first time she’s ever spoken directly to you.

“y-yeah. we have a piano at home.”

“Good. There’s one in my home as well. That means we can practice together much easier.”

“uh-huh.”

Oh God you’re going to be going to her house eventually. She might be coming to _your_ house eventually.

“Honestly, I’m glad it’s you I’m doing the duet with. You’re very talented.”

You think your brain just broke.

“whu—but, you’re so much better!”

“Thank you. But not really.”

“no, you’re fantastic!!”

“Everyone keeps saying that.”

“…you seriously don’t think you’re good.”

“that’s stupid!”

She laughs.

“That’s very sweet of you to say John.”

You made Rose Lalonde laugh.

Fucking score.

You open your mouth, hoping to encourage another chuckle from her, when the teacher comes back.

“Here we go, The Swan, or Le Cygne. Here’s your music John, and yours Rose.”

“Thank you sir.”

“The next show is two months away!  Be sure to practice.”

“we will.”

“Good, good. Go through it a few times at home and then see me next week, just so I can do a few corrections. After that you’re on your own.” He smiled. “Go home for now though, and thank you for agreeing to this.”

“no problem.”

“Have a nice day.”

“You too, you too.”

The two of you sit outside on the curb. Being close to her gives you vertigo.

“The Swan is a very nice song, have you heard it before?”

“no. i uh, actually don’t listen to much classical stuff outside of orchestra.”

“Really…” Rose fiddled with her bow almost nervously. But what reason could she have to be nervous.

“do you like videogames?” You blurt out, trying to keep an awkward silence from occurring.

“Sometimes, why?”

“no reason…”

The awkward silence comes anyway. You feel like a dork.

Out of nowhere, Rose starts snickering.

“We are both complete socially awkward messes aren’t we? Look at us.”

“well maybe i’m socially awkward, you seem to be doing better than me.”

“Not a chance. I feel like I’m in the principal’s office.”

“oh come on! i’m not scary!”

“Maybe not, but people are.”

“ahaha what? no way someone as pretty as you is shy?”

She smiles and hides behind her hair.

“Shut up.”

You think this is the start of something awesome.


End file.
